Errores
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: TParamoreFTContest Errores que cometes en tu vida y que se necesita un milagro para que sean perdonados :


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, la historia sí :)**

**Nombre del Fic: Errores**

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: Miracle**

**Autor: **

**Número de palabras: 3.615  
**

**Link al perfil del contest: The-Paramore-tiwilight-c0ntest**

**Pareja elegida: Bella/Edward**

**Advertencias y/o notas del autor: Eh... Nada, espero que os guste. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo, aunque la idea principal me vino a la mente en cuanto escuché la canción (y supe el significado, claro) Rating T porque hay una escena algo subidita, pero que no llega a nada fuerte ^^/ Al acabarla sigue sin convencerme la historia, y tengo otra en mente también con una canción de Paramore, pero no sabía si hacerla o no... Bueno, dejo esto en vuestras manos, y esque me cuesta hacer algo sin que el Rating sea M xDD**

* * *

**Errores**

Casi no podía oír nada. Tras cuatro horas en un avión le pitaban los oídos al salir del aeropuerto de Seattle. Tan sólo llevaba un bolso con la ropa esencial para un par de días, aunque tenía previsto quedarse mucho más tiempo. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios cuando se sentó en un banco, justo frente al aeropuerto. Se quedó un rato mirando a la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos. El sonido de un claxon muy cerca de ella la sobresaltó. Un flamante deportivo amarillo chillón se paró frente a ella y una chica bajita, morena y con el pelo corto salió por la puerta delantera.

-¡Bella!- Gritó, emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de Bella, dándole un caluroso abrazo.

-Hola, Alice- La voz le salió cansada, casi estrangulada. Alice se separó de su amiga, la cual no veía desde hacía tres largos años, y la miró a la cara, buscando algún signo de algo que no sabía.-Estoy bien, tan sólo cansada. Quiero irme a casa.

Bella se le adelantó, entrando en el coche, sentándose en el lado del copiloto. Alice entró también y se puso rumbo a su casa.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa, no se sentía con fuerzas de entrar en la casa de los Cullen, pero le prometió a Alice que se quedaría con ella unos días, antes de volver a su antigua casa. Una casa que estaría vacía.

Charlie se había ido a vivir a La Push cuando su hija se marchó para, supuestamente, no volver.

Se mordía las uñas sin parar, una fea costumbre que se había quitado cuando se marchó, y parecía que los malos hábitos volvían cuando regresaba.

Alice abrió la puerta de su casa, dejándola pasar.

Antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura, dejándola sin aire.

-Hola, Emmett.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Bells.- El chico la soltó, con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando que Rosalie también le diese un abrazo, algo menos afectuoso que el de su marido. No dijo nada.

Para sorpresa de todos, Jasper también la abrazó cuando apareció de la nada, una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Bella esperó. Esperó unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, esperó inútilmente a que _él _apareciera.

Alice rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¡Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta!

-Alice, acabo de llegar, estoy cansada.- La típica queja salió de sus labios, sin controlarlo. Se sentía como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-Tienes toda la tarde para descansar, Bells, tenemos que celebrar que has vuelto.- Tras las palabras alentadoras de Alice todos se pusieron a hablar, pero Bella no escuchaba.

Sus oídos se cerraron y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando vio en mitad de las escaleras a Edward Cullen, mirándola fijamente. Ninguna emoción cruzaba su rostro, tan sólo la miraba. Bella dio un paso hacia delante, tras otro y otro, acercándose más y más a la razón por la que había vuelto. Quiso decirle algo, tenía todo un discurso apuntado en una hoja de papel guardada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- Sus ojos verdes se volvieron fríos y sus palabras salieron sin sentimientos, casi escupiéndolas.

-_No me voy a ir-_ Las palabras salieron, no las controló, y pudo ver un atisbo de calor en sus ojos, el cual se evaporó casi de inmediato.

Edward bajó las escaleras, lentamente, intentando controlarse, intentando pensar en todo el dolor que ella le había causado, aferrándose a él para no lanzarse sobre ella y cubrirla de besos. Sí, Bella había vuelto, y pensaba quedarse, pero nadie podía borrar lo que pasó.

Pasó por su lado, ignorando las ganas de tocarla y olvidar el pasado, y siguió hacia delante, deteniéndose para hablar con sus amigos y hermanos, ignorándola completamente. Como si no estuviese parada en medio del pasillo.

Bella se aguantó las ganas de gritarle e intentó tranquilizarse, cogiendo aire y expulsándolo lentamente.

No tenía motivos para enfadarse, después de todo se lo merecía. Se merecía que la ignorase y mucho más, después de todo fue ella la que se marchó.

Dibujó una falsa sonrisa en la cara y se dio la vuelta, volviendo con sus amigos.

-Chicos, preparad lo que queráis para esta noche, yo voy a acostarme un rato.- Cogió su bolso que dejó en el suelo al entrar y subió las escaleras, encerrándose rápidamente en la habitación de invitados. Se dejó caer en la puerta, deslizándose hasta el suelo mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Sabía que se lo merecía, pero dolía demasiado. Llevaba tres años sintiéndose una basura y ver a Edward tan sólo le recordaba su error, un error que se arrepintió día tras día de cometer. Le había destrozado el corazón a su mejor amigo marchándose de esa manera. Se había dado cuenta tarde del gran error que había cometido y había sido una cobarde por haber tardado tanto tiempo en volver.

Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión, dejar todo atrás, regresar a por él, pedirle otra oportunidad. Llevaba semanas preparando lo que le diría al verle y se había quedado callada, asustada de su reacción.

Idiota. Era tan idiota.

Se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente, tirándose en la cama, arrugando las sábanas, ahogando su frustración.

Sí, ella le había abandonado cruelmente, pero también lo había pasado mal. Había estado casi tres años culpándose, odiándose a sí misma por haberle dejado así y tan, tan arrepentida.

Sabía que necesitaría un _milagro _para que Edward la perdonara, pero lo intentaría. Se aferraría a él con uñas y dientes, haría lo que fuese para volver a verle sonreír de nuevo, para poder abrazarle de nuevo y para ser ella la que le besase esa vez.

Algo más calmada tomó la decisión de que aquella noche, cuando salieran a celebrar su vuelta, empezaría de nuevo.

Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida, durmiendo sin extraños sueños por primera vez en 3 años.

.

Se despertó horas después por el sonido de la puerta. Abrió encontrándose con Alice y Rose, que le sonreían maliciosamente. Bella, aún demasiado dormida para reaccionar, se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

Alice se lanzó rápidamente a la maleta de Bella, sacando toda la ropa que había en su interior.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Sólo traer vaqueros y camisetas?- Preguntó, como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

-Pensaba comprarme ropa cuando llegase, Alice, no sabía que iba a salir esta noche.

-No te preocupes, podemos ponerle algo de lo que dejó aquí antes de marcharse- Rose se acercó al armario de la habitación, abriéndolo y encontrándoselo casi entero lleno de ropa.- ¿No te llevaste nada?- Ahora la que la miraba extrañada era la rubia.

-No, me fui... muy rápido...- Los recuerdos la atravesaron, estremeciendole el corazón. Recordaba cada palabra, cada sensación...

**FLASHBACK**

_Bella se sentó en la cama deshecha, mirando a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?-Preguntó éste, sentandose a su lado._

_-He descubierto qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Me voy Edward, me voy para siempre- Las sonrisas se desvanecieron y los dos se miraron a los ojos, seriamente._

_-¿De qué estás hablando Bella? _

_-No voy a quedarme en Forks. Pensaba quedarme hasta que acabe el curso e irme lejos de aquí.- Bella pudo ver el dolor reflejado en las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. Sabía que esto le haría daño, pero debía hacerlo._

_-No puedes dejarme- Las palabras salieron solas, no hizo nada para contenerlas. _

_-Lo siento, Edward, quiero seguir con mi vida. Odio Forks._

_-¡Deja de comportarte como una cría, Bella, no puedes simplemente irte y dejarme aquí!- Le gritó. Estaba furioso. Aún no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando._

_-No lo hagas más difícil.- Se removió incómoda en la cama, intentando encontrar una manera diferente de hacer las cosas. _

_-Te quiero.- Confesó, sin dejar de mirarla. Bella palideció.- Estoy enamorado de ti desde que recuerdo. No quiero que te vayas, no me hagas esto._

_-No mientas- ahora fue el turno de ella de gritar. Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta. Edward la siguió.- No me digas mentiras para hacer que me quede. He tomado una decisión. Me iré cuando acabe el curso.- Dispuesta a irse cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pero Edward la agarró del brazo, atrayéndola a él y besándola desesperado._

_Ella quiso resistirse, pero poco pudo hacer cuando sintió su cálida lengua acariciándole los labios. Correspondió al beso. Abrió la boca y jugó con su lengua unos eternos minutos, hasta que pudo coger la suficiente fuerza como para empujarlo._

_-Eres muy mono, Edward, pero yo no te quiero. No sufras innecesariamente por mí. Adiós.- Le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo, dejándolo en medio del pasillo, solo y herido._

_Bella bajó las escaleras rápidamente con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar por sus ojos. No se paró a despedirse de nadie, tan sólo salió al porche y se metió en su coche. Arrancó y sobrepasando el límite establecido salió por el sendero de arena. Tuvo que pararse a mitad de camino porque las lágrimas no le permitían ver el nada. Su respiración estaba acelerada y los sollozos le dejaron la garganta seca. _

_Tenía que marcharse ese mismo día. Se estaba enamorando de Edward y no quería hacerle sufrir. Era la persona más importante de su vida y si se alejaba de él sería mejor._

_Ella no podía enamorarse. _

_Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de cometer la mayor estúpidez de su vida. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía por él era realmente amor. _

_A Edward no. Podía dañar a cualquier hombre, pero a él no._

_Si se alejaba, aunque le rompiera el corazón se recuperaría algún día. Si se quedaba con él le haría daño cada momento, porque ella era así. No sabía por qué, pero siempre dañaba a la persona que quería y Edward no se merecía eso._

_Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Renée_

_-Mamá... quiero volver contigo..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Bella, Bella... ¿Te gusta este o no?- Rosalie le mostraba a su amiga un vestido negro, pero parecía que Bella estaba en otro mundo. Chasqueó los dedos y Bella reaccionó, despertando de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, está bien- susurró. Rosalie y Alice se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Dejó el vestido encima de la cama y se dispuso a buscar unos zapatos.- Voy.. a darme una ducha. Vengo ahora.- Se metió en el cuarto de baño, desnudándose rápidamente y metiéndose bajo el agua caliente.

Los recuerdos... eso era lo que más dolía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de Edward cuando le dejó allí, diciéndole aquellas mentiras.

Un error. Un inmenso error. Tenía que remediarlo como fuese e intentar curar esas heridas.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla y el pelo mojado goteando a su paso.

-¡Bella! Estás mojando todo- chilló Alice. Un sentimiento muy extraño la recorrió y un sonido que ya le sonaba extraño salió desde su garganta.

Risa. Se estaba riendo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirse feliz y estaba extraña, se sentía muy extraña por las carcajadas sinceras que salían de su interior.

Rosalie empezó a reírse también por la repentina felicidad de su amiga. Alice frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar la risa. Y así, tres amigas, tratándose como si nada hubiese ocurrido, reían a carcajadas sin razón aparente en la habitación.

* * *

Un par de horas después, una muy aburrida Bella miraba cómo Alice y Jasper bailaban una canción lenta, en medio de la pista de baile de una discoteca de cuyo nombre no recordaba. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se le revolvió el estómago.

Alice y Rose habían tardado demasiado arreglándose y había parado en un McDonald's a comprar hamburguesas. Comida basura.

Bufó, buscando con la mirada a Rose y Emmett, los cuales habían desaparecido sospechosamente unos minutos antes.

Pero a lo que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima era a la pareja que bailaba muy juntos a un lado de la pista.

Edward se había ligado a una barbie en cuanto entraron y no habían dejado de bailar delante de ella. O eso quería creer porque había sido ella la que los había seguido con la mirada.

Edward sentía una mirada asesina sobre él y giró la cara, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Bella. Llevaba toda la noche sentada, bebiendo en la barra. Había intentado sacarla a bailar pero no había querido. Tan sólo le miraba a él.

No aguantó más y, disculpándose con la rubia que bailaba, se acercó a Bella.

No podía estar más nerviosa. Se estremeció cuando la miró y el estremecimiento le duró todo el trayecto que hizo Edward hasta ella.

Tragó ruidosamente.

-¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó él, acercándose a ella para que pudiese oirle a través de la música. Su aliento chocó en su cuello y se puso aún más nerviosa. Era ahora o nunca.

-Irme- Y decía la verdad. No le gustaban las discotecas, creyó que sus amigos la llevarían a algún bar donde estuviesen más tranquilos.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa- Se ofreció, pasando por su lado y abriendose paso entre la gente. Bella se bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y le siguió.

Una vez fuera, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablarle.

-Lo siento.- Edward se paró en medio de la acera.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, dándole la espalda. Bella se acercó lentamente, hasta que los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

-Por haberte dejado.

-Demasiado tarde, Isabella.- No se movió. No la miró, tan sólo se quedó quieto, en la misma posición.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Bella analizó cada palabra de la frase una y otra vez. Palabras que se quedaron resonando en su mente, hiriéndole el corazón.

-Yo también lo pasé mal, ¿sabes?- Gritó. La frustración saliendo por cada sílaba- Yo también he estado sufriendo, Edward. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de mi risa.

-¿Para qué me cuentas esto? ¿Crees que me hará sentir mejor?- Él también gritó, volviéndose rápidamente quedando cara a cara con ella.

-Yo... lo siento... lo siento...

-No creas que con un "lo siento" tres años tarde voy a abrirte de nuevo mi corazón, Bella.- Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Bella miraba sus movimientos, concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuese el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas, pero no quería derramar ni una sola. No quería darle lástima. Conocía demasiado bien a Edward y se sentiría culpable al verla llorar.

Edward bufó.

No aguantaba más. Deseó haber podido seguir con su vida y olvidarla, pero no pudo. Nunca la olvidó. Estuvo esperando que volviese, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando por la calle, dispuesto a irse y dejarla allí sola.

-Yo también...- susurró. Edward volvió a parar cuando escuchó las palabras casi inaudibles.- Yo también te quiero- Se giró, mirándola sorprendido.

Bella se quitó un peso enorme de encima al decir las palabras, pero no pudo contener unas traicioneras lágrimas.

-No me voy a ir. Estoy aquí. Mírame.- Se fue acercando lentamente a él, mientras hablaba.- Voy a curarte cada herida, Edward, voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. Enfrentaré mis miedos, solo tienes que confiar en mí.

-No puedo.-Sus palabras le cortaron la respiración. Se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

-No quieres...

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Tengo que hacerte esperar tres años para que obtengas una respuesta o simplemente desaparecer de un día para otro?

Sus palabras, frías como el hielo, se le clavaron como estacas en el corazón. Apretó los puños dispuesta a aguantar cualquier cosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo esperando este momento y no iba a echarse atrás por unas palabras hirientes, al fin y al cabo, ella le había herido primero.

-Pensé que haría falta un milagro para que me perdonaras, pero estaba equivocada.- Edward la miraba, con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. La vio acercarse y no impidió que le rodeara con sus brazos el cuello, incluso la agarró de la cintura cuando ella se acercó más- sólo necesitas que te lo demuestre. Que te demuestre que estoy aquí para ti.

Unió sus labios a los de él con extrema lentitud. Los saboreó sintiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y así era. No iba a huir. Enfrentaría sus sentimientos y dejaría atrás los miedos. Edward sintió que su corazón explotaba al sentir la suavidad con la que lo besaba. Apretó el agarre de su cintura, uniéndola más a él. Necesitaba sentirla.

-No voy a dejarte...- susurró sobre su boca- Estoy contigo.

Bella delineó sus labios con la lengua, metiéndola en la boca de él descubriendo lentamente todos los rincones que no pudo la primera vez.

Sintió las manos de Edward en su trasero y, evitando reírse, rodeó su cintura con las piernas.

Edward intensificó el beso, besándola desesperado, devorándole la boca con impaciencia.

-Edward, para, estamos en mitad de la calle- susurró Bella cuando una de las manos de él se coló por dentro del vestido.

Edward gruñó y, sin bajarla, se metió en uno de los callejones que cruzaban la calle. La pegó contra la pared y empezó a comerle el cuello a besos. Ella gimió.

-Edward, por favor, no quiero que sea así.- Pero él la ignoraba, bajando la cremallera del vestido, dejando al aire sus pechos.

-Llevo esperando demasiado tiempo, Bella.- Su voz, ronca de la excitación, le quitó todas las dudas a Bella.

En ese momento no sabía si Edward la había perdonado o no, no sabía qué sería de ellos al día siguiente, no sabía si estaban haciendo el amor en medio de un callejón como método para olvidarse de todo. No sabía nada y, por primera vez, no le importaba.


End file.
